fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bart Jean
Bart Jean (バール・ジャン, Bārl Jam) is a pirate who was originally introduced as Saint Roswald's slave, being part of his Pirate Captain Collection. He currently serves Law Trafalgar as a subordinate after being freed from the World Noble. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yasunori Masutani (Japanese) Bart Jean is a large man with a fierce looking face comparable to a guard animal. His size surpasses that of Jimbei by roughly two to three times, being able to catch him and carry him easily. He has flame-shaped tattoos on his forehead and a scar running above his right eye. He often bares his teeth. He has large sideburns that line the sides of his face as well as a long mane that runs down his back. His birthday is on April 6th. Like all slaves of the World Nobles, Bart has the "The Claw of the Celestial Dragons" mark burnt onto him, which would forever signify him as "less than human". When he was a slave, he wore rags and was often forced by his owners to walk on all fours like a lumbering beast. After his liberation and joining the Heart Pirates, he started walking normally again and switched to a black A-shirt. Gallery Personality Most of his personality has not been revealed yet, but he seems to be a man of honor and repays his debts as he joined Law's crew, the Heart Pirates, after he was freed from the World Noble. He also seems to be patient and calm as seen at Amazon Lily, the opposite of his usual behavior at the Archipelago or the battlefield of Navyford. Relationships Friends/Allies *Heart Pirates **Law Trafalgar **Bepo *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Hancock Boa *Jimbei Family Neutral *Dias Devil *Bellamy *Brownbeard *Kin'emon Rivals *Other Supernovas Enemies *Navy **Maynard *World Nobles *World Government *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Vergo **Caesar Clown *Kaido Abilities and Powers Bart is an immensely strong man capable of breaking a bridge with a single punch. In fact, prior to his enslavement, he was a well known pirate captain. Even suffering abuse from the Roswald family did not deter him, thus demonstrating great resilience and willpower (whereas fellow captain slave Dias Devil fled in cowardice, only to die later). In the anime, Bart has been shown to be a competent helmsman and demonstrates good navigational skills, steering the crew's submarine to outrun Aokiji's massive ice wave and evading Kizaru's widespread torrent of light, escaping without a single scratch. History Past Bart's history is not known yet, but it is known that he once was a renowned pirate captain, as Trafalgar Law recognized him. At some point, he was taken as a slave by the Celestial Dragons. Synopsis Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Major Battles * Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, Team Natsu, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Navy * Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista Filler Battles Trivia & References *When naming characters after real-life pirates, Oda usually gives them either just the first name or the surname. This one has the full name of French privateer Jean Bart. *Bart's situation of being captured, enslaved, and then freed by a band of pirates that he joined is similar to the titular character of a poem by Lord Byron, whose name is similar to Bart's crewmate Bepo. *During the real world Golden Age of Piracy, slavery was a common occurrence. When slave ships were raided by pirates the slaves were often given the chance to join their crew or remain a slave. Considering the conditions on board the slave ships and the cruelty many slaves faced, many accepted because life as a pirate was usually better than life as a slave. External links *Jean Bart - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Bart is named after. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Heart Pirates Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Pirate Captains Category:Slaves Category:Former Slaves